


Homecoming

by ArchWolfGoldrinn (InkStainsOnMyHands)



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/ArchWolfGoldrinn
Summary: A strange sort of rage, tinged in sorrow, boiled his blood. Possessed, Anduin slapped his hands against the steering wheel once, twice, three times. "Fuck!" he whimpered. Why couldn't he just-? Why did he have to feel -?I just want to go home.Tears pricked his eyes. The desire to cry lodged itself in his throat. And yet. And yet. He couldn't force himself to do more than choke out a dry sob.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn
Comments: 17
Kudos: 36





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Is the angst just an excuse to write smut? Yes. Yes, it is. Also, I'm very sorry for the horrendous dirty talk in this fic.

Anduin knew he only wasted precious time and gas by sitting idle at the end of his childhood street, delaying the inevitable. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to just _go_ _already_. 

Peering into his rearview mirror, Anduin almost _hoped_ someone waited behind him. Surely, his polite sensibilities would force him onward despite the apprehension churning in his gut. 

Nope. No such luck. Only his rabbit-wide blue eyes, framed by stringy, grease-slick blonde locks, met his sight. At this lonely intersection, he could only rely on his own dwindling courage to propel him past a faded stop sign. 

Anduin’s foot twitched against the gas pedal; he remained stationary. _Fuck!_

A strange sort of rage, tinged in sorrow, boiled his blood. Possessed, Anduin slapped his hands against the steering wheel once, twice, three times. "Fuck!" he whimpered. Why couldn't he just-? Why did he have to feel -? _I just want to go home._

Tears pricked his eyes. The desire to cry lodged itself in his throat. And yet. And yet. He couldn't force himself to do more than choke out a dry sob. 

_Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring…_

Anduin took a deep breath through his nose, allowing crisp autumn air to accumulate in his lungs before releasing it back into the wild. Calmed, his thumb pressed the "call" button on his steering wheel. "Hello?" 

"Hey kiddo," his father's rich baritone filtered through his vehicle’s speakers. Warmth filled his flipping belly. "You said your ETA was five minutes, fifteen minutes ago. Is everything okay?" 

"Y-yeah," Anduin stuttered. _Goddammit, get it together!_ "Everything is fine. I forgot to pick up some gas so I had to swing around to the 76. Should have called you, sorry." 

The proceeding moment of silence became a lead weight on Anduin’s chest. "I could have gotten you gas," Varian murmured; it came out so soft, so wounded. _Fuck_. 

"Dad, I still have _some_ savings left, don't worry about it," Anduin joked through a strained smile. He could only hope his forced chuckle signalled some semblance of normality between them, even if it didn't exist. "I'm just down the street. I'll be there in a minute. Hope you brought the dolly, I've got a lot of stuff to move in." 

Varian’s responding laugh brought Anduin much needed relief. "I'll be waiting for you." 

Anduin’s smile relaxed at its edges. His car inched forward. 

* * *

Pulling into his father’s driveway, Anduin rolled his eyes and tempered his urge to cringe at the sight before him. Goodness, Varian _actually_ brought that rusted old dolly out of storage. Worse yet, he danced with it, rolling it back and forth in front of the open garage. This, while sporting the goofiest grin upon his full lips - and not much else. Notwithstanding the cool weather, he only donned a _tight_ white t-shirt, a pair of thin grey sweatpants, and loafers. _Really, dad? All that for a joke?_   
  
Meanwhile, Anduin shivered in his cable-knit sweater and fleece leggings. 

Anduin shook his head as he came to a stop. He pressed the push-to-start ignition, killing his engine. As he leaned to the side, gathering his wallet and keys from where they rested upon his passenger seat, he made a startling realization. _Home. I’m home._ _I did it! I made it!_

With a grin, Anduin sat up and opened his car door. Popping his head out, he shouted, “You are the dorkiest dork who has ever dorked!” 

“Takes one to raise one!” Varian quipped, spinning the dolly on one wheel as if it were a living dance partner. 

Anduin snorted, unclipped his seatbelt, and slipped from his car. “It’s not too late for me to leave, y’know,” he threatened while closing the driver’s side door. 

Varian shrugged. He released his lovely partner to open himself up for Anduin’s affection; his hands made a beckoning gesture. “Fine. I don’t need you. I got Miss Dolly right here to keep me company.” 

Anduin wasted little time skipping forward to dive into Varian’s awaiting embrace. Thick, strong arms wrapped around his back. His chest, broad and sturdy, pillowed Anduin’s head. Warmth radiated from a torso sculpted by his martial arts training. Anduin attempted his damndest to solely find safety and security in Varian’s clasp; he failed. 

With one final squeeze, Anduin withdrew from his father. Smiling up at him, he chirped, "Let's put Miss Dolly away. We can worry about grabbing my stuff after I've made some dinner. It isn't going anywhere anytime soon." 

Varian’s seagreens sparkled, and _damn_ , did that accentuate the chiseled, masculine features of his handsome visage. "Oh? You've decided you're making dinner?" 

"I'm not expecting _you_ to make dinner, that is for sure," Anduin mocked. And for that, he received side-splitting tickles from lightening-quick fingers. "Ah!" 

"Ungrateful brat! I don't know why I offered my home to you!" Varian guffawed. 

Anduin's brain paused. _I don't know either._

Regardless of the relentless assault upon him, Anduin’s overwrought shouting died down. He gently pulled himself away from Varian’s affection, offering a smile as to not raise suspicion. _I'll be damned if I hurt him twice in less than an hour._ But without another word, he walked into the garage with a head full of stormy thoughts. 

_Why did you offer me your home?_ _Why don't you hate me after what I did?_

* * *

Fortunately, for all of Varian’s earlier griping, the ingredients necessary for Anduin's "world famous" stew waited for his expert hands in the kitchen. Except for the red wine. No, in fact, he couldn't find a modicum of alcohol sitting in the display case of the butlers pantry. (Apparently, at some point, protein shake and health tea concoctions had reclaimed the station. _Ew._ )

"Looking for something?" 

Anduin glanced over his shoulder. Varian rested against the doorframe, arms crossed and a devil-may-care smile tugging at his lips.

Although the thought should have ended there, Anduin admired the way his brunette hair spilled over the awesome breadth of his shoulders. His fingers itched to run through those thick tresses. Yes, he would card his hand through that wild mane while kissing the smirk off of...

Anduin coughed into his hand. "Yeah, the wine. Where do you keep it now?" 

Varian bounced off the wall and took a step towards Anduin. For half a heartbeat, something fluttered within his chest. But, to his ...relief - yes, relief, he told himself - Varian bent down to open the cabinet next to his legs. "I bought a new bottle of cooking wine," he muttered to himself, retrieving the ingredient in question. Handing it off, he added. "Here ya go, kiddo." 

Anduin circled the bottle in his hands. His nose wrinkled further and further with every rotation. He quirked an eyebrow at his father. "You're supposed to cook with wine you would drink, you know." 

Varian shrugged. "I don't drink very much anymore." 

A flash of uncomfortable heat burned Anduin’s scalp and shoulders. Sweat collected and cooled upon his brow. His palms quivered against glass. _Varian doesn’t drink, because…_

Varian ruffled Anduin’s long bangs. “I needed to get healthy for my upcoming matches. I’m not really at an age where I can drink and keep up with my fitness schedule.” 

Anduin nodded. _When will he stop having the power to read my mind?_

  
“Is that going to be okay?” Varian tilted his head in the way adorable dogs often did; if not for the yawning maw in his stomach, Anduin would be tempted to pet him. “I can run off to the store and grab what you need.” 

Anduin summoned a half-crooked smile. Theatrical, he rolled his eyes. “No, no, I’ll make due!” he sighed with an exaggerated flare. 

Varian snorted before slipping away. 

Anduin exhaled; the lengths he would go to turn back time and fix his mistakes…

A loud _ploop_ and an announcer reporting on the latest NFL scores signalled his father’s settlement on the living room couch. Goodness. Those sounds of _home_ warmed Anduin’s chest, soothing his anxieties with nostalgia. Shame forgotten, Anduin simply wanted to sit beside Varian on the sectional, uncaring of the tomfoolery playing on the television, to enjoy the warmth of the other man’s presence. 

_Okay. Okay. Alright, you can have a crisis later. Let’s just get through dinner._

* * *

The smell of perfectly seasoned meat, searing beautifully in his dutch oven, had Anduin’s mouth watering. Since his breakup with Wrathion, he hadn’t felt much in the way of hunger, peckish or intense. He didn’t doubt that in the proceeding weeks, between packing and mourning, fighting and sobbing, he had lost some weight. His body urged Anduin to pack on some of those misplaced pounds by popping a cube of chuck roast right into his mouth. 

_Nope! Nope! Time to deglaze this thing or I’ll turn this kitchen into a horror show._

Anduin retrieved the proper measuring utensils, muscle memory still retaining their proper (or improper) locations after a near year of absence. Once he placed his tools in their correct order alongside the stove, he added the sizzling stew meat to a plate already piled high with its counterparts. Then, he poured out two tablespoons of red wine vinegar and …

Oh! Anduin forgot to open the wine. Shoot! He whined. This part he hated, never quite getting the knack of uncorking bottles down. For the last several months, he asked Wrathion to do it. Prior to that, his father would commit this one and only act of culinary expertise when requested. 

Thinking of Varian, Anduin glanced over his shoulder. Over the kitchen island, he could see his father lying about the sectional like a bored hound, flipping through the same four channels over and over and over again. 

And yet, the idea of calling out for Varian’s help sent a stone dropping into the pit of his stomach. Adding another - albeit tiny- burden on top of allowing Anduin a space in his home until he could find a soft place to land? No sir. 

Anduin opened the island drawer. The bottle opener sat atop other do-dads, mocking him for his ineptitude. _Well, fuck you, I’m going to open this wine, so there!_ _  
  
_

Much easier said than done, after several minutes of struggling, Anduin had nothing to show for it. He hadn't even figured out how to use the ...um...sharp thingy... on the ...thing ...to open the aluminum casing over the top of the bottle. Anduin never hated an inanimate object more. 

“Is everything alright?” 

Anduin startled. He pivoted on his heel to find Varian hovering over his shoulder, his head tilted in clear observation of his son’s failings as a member of the primate family. _Good God_! 

“Y-yeah, I just can’t open this stupid thing.” Anduin finished his statement with a pathetic whimper.  
  


Varian somehow found a way to snort _attractively_ beneath this breath. (That bastard! And while Anduin already suffered!) “Here,” he murmured, taking both the cooking wine and corkscrew from Anduin. 

Practiced fingers had a much easier time with the kitchen gadget than Anduin’s did. Within moments, Varian worked the cork from the bottle’s narrow mouth. (And Anduin was forced to ignore how Varian’s muscles flexed while exerting that miniscule amount of effort. Damn him!) 

“There ya go,” Varian said softly, handing over Anduin’s elusive ingredient. 

Anduin, careless, reached for the bottle without looking. His fingers accidentally brushed along his father’s as he went to set it down on the counter.

Like wool against a balloon, a static spark ignited, charging the air between them with electricity. This new energy stole a gasp from Anduin’s lungs, tingled his fingers, and caused his treacherous heart to pound against his ribcage. Given Varian's sharpened focus, Anduin knew he felt much in the same way. 

An ensuing magnetic force urged them closer, and closer, and closer, until Varian crowded Anduin against the kitchen island. Only a moment’s hesitation came between their lips. Then, they finally closed their last miniscule gap with a desperation born out of a year’s worth of longing and confusion. 

“You ran away from me,” Varian said between panting kisses. His hands roamed over Anduin’s back, grasping at him as if he feared the boy would slip away.“I woke up and you were gone. I didn’t ...we never ...”  
  
Tears pooled in Anduin’s eyes. His palms came to rest against Varian’s whiskered cheeks, putting a pause on exchanging further breath. He needed his father to understand the depravity of his previous actions, to understand how regretful he was for them. “I almost took advantage of you. You were drunk, and I-” 

“-Tipsy,” Varian interrupted. He lunged, taking Anduin’s bottom lip between gentle teeth. Releasing him with a growl, he added, “I knew exactly what we were about to do, the consequences of it. I still wanted it. Did you?”  
  
Waves of solace crashed over Anduin’s shoulders, washing away a burden he had carried for far too long. He stood on his toes to nod his forehead against Varian’s. “I did. I do. Fuck. I want it so bad sometimes it’s all I can think about.” 

A rumbling sound echoed from Varian’s chest. “What is it that you want? Tell me exactly. No more of this not-talking bullshit,” he hissed; the ghost of his words danced along Anduin’s mouth. 

Anduin chuckled, if a little hysterically. He pulled back. His eyes roamed over his father’s face, taking in every age-worn detail. “I want ... I want to wake up next to you in the morning. I want to make love between news commercials. I want to kiss you before I go to work and come back to cook you dinner. I want to talk about our day while we watch sports highlights. And when we go to bed, I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it the next day. That’s what I want.” 

Varian _snarled_. 

In the next instant, Anduin found himself spun around and bent over the kitchen island. A knee forced his thighs apart. Hands - large, firm and demanding - reached between his spread legs to tear the middle seam of his leggings open. "Dad!" Anduin choked. 

_Those are fucking expensive!_ The logical part of his mind screamed. But the _animalistic_ side of himself purred at the notion of Varian’s primal impatience. After all, it proved he attracted the attention of an absolute alpha. 

_Submit_ , Anduin’s instincts whispered seductively. _Submit to him. He will take care of you._ The boy relaxed against the counter as liquid lust collected in his core, pooling like searing hot magma. 

"Naughty boy," Varian crooned. And it didn't take long to figure out why. Cool air brushed over Anduin’s exposed cunt, sensation made more obvious by the slick coating his lower lips. 

An indignant explanation attempted to worm its way off of Anduin’s tongue ( _it’s laundry day, okay!_ ). It never had a chance to eek from his choking throat, precluded by rough, calloused fingertips circling his swelling clit. _Damn_ , it already ached, pounding against his father’s touch. 

Anduin’s thighs trembled. Pressure gathered in his pelvis. _Am I really this pent up? Am I really gonna come just from this?_

Another few light massages over his sensitive bundle of nerves answered those questions. With a strangled shout, half-muffled by his hand flying over his mouth, Anduin came. _God_ , his toes curled beneath his quaking legs. Tears of stimulation gathered across his eyes. Every one of his muscles tensed and slacked. Shit! Anduin hadn’t had an orgasm like that in ...longer than he wanted to ponder on. 

All at once, a strong grip circled the wrist near Anduin's chin and _yanked_. It led his splayed palm onto the island counter gently, yet with enough firm authority Anduin knew not to test it. 

“Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear you. Understood?” Varian used his fatherly tone of voice, which _should_ have been disturbing. ... _Should_. 

"Yes, sir," Anduin moaned, canting his hips higher in surrender to his father's will. 

A chuckle rolled behind him. "Good boy. Let's try that again." 

Anduin swore he could hear his lover lick his chops. The image of a ravenous wolf staring down a shivering bunny flashed through his mind.

Without releasing his wrist, Varian’s free hand traveled over Anduin's sopping hole. There, a curious fingertip sought his quivering slit, dipping shallowly into it before spreading his wet to its outer reaches. Over and over and over again, this maddening pattern continued until Anduin mewled and bucked his hips in frustration. 

"Now, now," Varian chortled. "Who's running this show?" 

Anduin shivered; it was such a strange parody of a common phrase Varian employed throughout Anduin’s childhood. Once again, it should have disturbed him, and yet, the young man groaned, "You are, sir." 

Varian loomed over Anduin. Against the back of his neck, he breathed out, "That's right. So, you just relax and trust that I’ll give you what you need. Okay, sweetheart?" To punctuate his statement, his long, thick finger finally breached Anduin's hungry pussy and _crooked_. 

Crying out, it took every ounce of willpower Anduin had to keep his hands on the kitchen island. Fuck! His panting, groaning, _wailing_ , while Varian fucked him on one finger (then two, then three), echoed back at him, shaming him for his wanton vocalizations - normally kept hidden by a barrier of some kind. And yet, the embarrassment blooming in his chest only seemed to stoke the fire burning in his belly. The notion of being _daddy’s proud little whore_ both humiliated and excited him.  
  
Anduin’s field of perception caught movement behind him as his wrist was freed of its bond. He could only commit a second to his bemusement, because in the next, a tongue lapped at his clit. _Holy Hell!_ Its flicking across that twitching nub robbed him of what little sense he had left. 

Embers of pure, sharp bliss crackled up Anduin’s spine. His form strained. The knot in his belly grew more and more taught - until it snapped a handful of heartbeats later. “Shit! Shit, shit shit,” Anduin cursed, squealing as a gush of wetness flooded Varian’s awaiting mouth. 

Anduin, shivering and boneless, slumped against the counter. But he didn't miss Varian’s satisfied groan as he drank him down. Another flash of heat radiated throughout his being, and Anduin had to wonder where this extra well of stamina came from. _Maybe it's from getting everything you've ever wanted?_ Yeah, probably. 

Varian came to a stand behind Anduin. "Alright, little love. Where do you want my cock -" 

"In me. Specifically, my vagina," Anduin mumbled. 

Anduin’s ass met a sharp slap. "Smartass," Varian muttered. "I'd rather our first time be on a bed, but I'm losing my self-control here. So I need you to tell me if you want it here or there." 

A bed would be nice. Good first time space. Romantic. Soft. Comfy. Warm. Oh, he might fall asleep, actually. Two powerful orgasms exhausted him. Any more and he would pass out, especially on such an inviting surface. 

Anduin shook his head. "Here. Can't really move right now." 

Varian hummed. "Let me go get a condom." 

"Are you clean?" Anduin asked nearly automatically; in no way did he want Varian to leave his side, not even for a moment. 

"Yes?" 

"Then, just fuck me. I'm-" A sound of rustling fabric halted Anduin’s words. He glanced over his shoulder to find Varian peeling his t-shirt off of his olive-toned torso. 

Oh. Holy. Fuck. Anduin knew Varian hid quite the frame beneath his clothes. He had seen it for himself on several occasions (most of which were bloody, brutal, and took place in packed arenas). But such perfection surprised him each time. 

A tower of pure muscle wrapped in toned, taut, tanned flesh - _fuck, fuck, fuck_ , - Varian's body seemed crafted for the act of sex. Plus, the thick layer of fur covering his chest, his arms, his belly, his _mmm_ … added to his animalistic appeal. Anduin wanted this beast to mount him so desperately, to show him the forecity of his lust; another wave of slick dripped from his empty, clenching hole. 

Varian’s thumbs hooked over the hem of his sweatpants and pushed. _Good God!_ The cock that sprang forth caused Anduin to curl his toes in anticipation. Massive in both length and girth, it drooped above a pair of meaty, virile balls from its own _fucking_ heft. 

_If Varian has to retire from fighting, he can make a killing on OnlyFans._

Varian stroked his dick, coating it with Anduin’s collected slick. "Are you sure?" he groaned. 

Anduin responded by turning his head forward, whining, and arching his back like a bitch in heat. They could always kiss, and touch, and stare into each other's eyes later. At that moment, they just needed to address their suppressed sexual energy. 

That appeared to satisfy Varian, who positioned his fat cockhead against Anduin's soaked passage. With his hands on Anduin’s hips for leverage, he pushed. 

The stretch _burned_ ; it felt akin to the sensation of losing his virginity to Wrathion all those months ago. Some romantic part of Anduin fluttered at the notion; maybe he had saved a small part of his innocence for Varian after all. A wave of emotion flooded his eyes, and he almost laughed at his own silliness. _Don't be a sex crier, Anduin. You're fucking your dad, but ...don't make this weird._

Another inch parted Anduin's flesh. Ow. 

"Are you alright?" Varian asked. "You just tensed up." 

"Y-yeah," Anduin choked out; Varian paused his movement, much to Anduin’s chagrin. He knew the older man would not be satisfied until he explained himself. _Damn_. "Nothing to do with your huge-ass dick. By the way, A-plus, congrats, ten out of ten would recommend again... I'm just ...I kind of wish I would have saved myself for you. I don't know. Don’t mind me." 

"...that would have probably made this whole thing much more awkward, don't you think?" Varian guffawed. 

Anduin snorted in defeat. Leave it to Varian to ruin a heartfelt sentiment. "I hate you so much." 

"You love me." 

A smile pulled at the corners of Anduin’s kiss-bitten lips. "Yes. I do. I really do."  
  
An amused noise rolled out of Varian’s throat just as the last of his cock sank into the depths of Anduin’s trembling body. 

Anduin had never felt more full, more whole, more _complete_ . Discomfort long forgotten, he focused on how his lover’s sex seemed to press against every nerve within his overstimulated cunt. If he just rocked back on that magnificent dick a few times…  
  
Powerful holds on his hips stilled Anduin’s movements. “Fuck, give me a second,” Varian moaned, voice raw and ruined. 

_I did that..._ Anduin destroyed his own father. His ego swelled. 

“Never had a pussy this good before?” Anduin joked. But a punched out groan proceeding his banter revealed some truth to it. _Oh?_ Emboldened, he added, “Does my pussy make you want to come, sir? Does it make you want to fill me up?” 

_God_ , his own dirty talk melted Anduin so much more. The thought of having his womb filled with Varian's potent seed thrilled him in very, _very_ dark ways. _Oh_ , and a devilish whisper reminded Anduin, _he doesn’t know you’re on birth control._

“S-shit, yeah,” Varian bleated. His fingers tightened over Anduin. “I don’t know if I can pull out in time.” 

“Don’t.” Tremors wracked Anduin’s entire spine. _He’s going to come inside you. He’s going to breed you. He’s going to claim you. And maybe your birth control will fail…_ “Want it. Want to have your baby.”  
  


Instantly, teeth found the junction between Anduin's shoulder and neck. Varian’s hips _rammed_ against his ass. Deep, deep, _deep_ , his cock thrust into Anduin's sacred space, sending supernovas to burst in his pelvis and fireworks to explode behind his eyes. 

One hand travelled between his splayed thighs. Kind fingertips - juxtaposing Varian’s brutal fucking - trailed over Anduin’s throbbing clit. That skimming touch pushed Anduin that last centimeter over the edge. 

A scream tore through Anduin. Puddles of slick collected on the tile floor beneath him. His pussy tightened involuntarily around Varian’s dick. 

Varian released his jaw and roared. His arms snaked around Anduin’s middle, keeping him in place where his fangs had a second prior. His movements stuttered. "This is it. I’m going to make you into a mother. Are you ready, baby? Are you ready to be a mom?” 

Anduin nodded, whimpering. _Make me yours. Make me yours. Make me yours._

Varian stilled. Grunts puffed into Anduin's ear. He convulsed. 

Anduin knew it must have been his imagination, but he swore he could feel each spurt of Varian’s essence filling him - right before he passed out. 

* * *

Anduin returned to consciousness in stages. First, he became aware of his surroundings; he rested upon his father's king-sized bed, encompassed by soft blankets and a plethora of pillows. Second, he assessed his sore (yet suspiciously clean) body, adorned with an oversized t-shirt and a pair of loose boxer shorts. Third, he blinked the last of his unconsciousness from his eyes to find his father off to his side, sitting at his computer desk. 

Varian’s screen displayed the familiar banners of an _Amazon_ search result. _Goodness!_ How long had Anduin been out? _Enough to do some online shopping, at least._

Amused, Anduin giggled to himself. Varian perked at the noise and swiveled in his desk chair. _Oh,_ he remained wonderfully shirtless - a feast for his lover’s dry eyes. _Yum_. 

"I thought sex comas didn't actually exist," Anduin yawned. He stretched his rigid limbs against the silk sheets beneath him. "Now I know better." 

A wolfish grin brightened Varian’s expression, and his seagreens sparkled with unbridled mirth. Anduin’s heart melted into his very _toes_ ; by God, he loved this man.  
  
Varian stood and paced over to Anduin’s bedside. It dipped with his sudden added weight. "I'll try not to overwhelm you in the future,” he murmured while raking through his bangs with gentle fingers. 

  
Anduin attempted to think of a witty retort. His nose, however, informed him of something else: food cooking? No, not just any food. That combination of wine, bay leaves, and assorted spices wafting in the air only meant one thing! “Did you finish the stew?” Anduin asked, quite bemused at this strange turn of events. _The man can’t even boil water!_  
  
Varian shrugged a single shoulder. “I learned to make it while you were away. It was like having a little piece of you with me while you were gone.”  
  
A lump of emotion lodged itself in Anduin’s throat. His chest _ached_ for his father, left all alone due to his complete idiocy. _Fuck._ Something heavy sat behind his eyes. “I’m sorry I left,” Anduin choked. “I thought I had done something unforgivable, and that you would be better off without me around.”  
  
Something dark flashed over Varian’s visage. He nodded. “I...thought I had done the same, which is why I didn’t chase after you.” After a heartbeat, a renewed smile twitched at the corner of Varian’s lips. “But you’re here. We’re here. Together.”  
  
Anduin beamed. “Together.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! I need validation, please.


End file.
